Tricky Situation
by CrypticFantasies
Summary: Jim is trapped between two thoughts, when a prank on Dwight doesn't go as planned. Jim/Dwight slash. No spoilers. Smut/Humor.


**Title: **Tricky Situation

**Category: **The Office [US]

**Genre: **Smut/Humour

**Rated: **R

**Warning: **Slash, M/M.

**Pairing: **Jim/Dwight.

**Summary:** Jim is trapped between two thoughts, when a prank on Dwight doesn't go as planned.

**A/N: **I've read a few Dwight/Jim fics where Dwight is the sub in the relationship, and have never read one where Dwight is in control. I feel like Dwight would not give up on the opportunity to feel powerful over Jim. So I decided, after re-watching The Office and getting my old Dwight/Jim ship reignited, that I would write the fic for them. Enjoy.

* * *

"I am not gay, Jim." Dwight replied in his usual condescending tone, "That is an absurd statement, because I have had sex with females and you know that."

Jim raised his eyebrows and tried to hold back his smile, "You sound pretty defensive about it."

Dwight scrunched his eyes and looked at him with an annoyed expression, "I am not gay, it is impossible. If I was going to be any sexuality that would allow me to also sleep with men I would be bisexual. You really do know nothing."

Dwight quickly went back to typing at his computer, feeling successful that he had once again proven Jim to be an idiot. While Jim carried on smiling as a plan started to form in his head. This prank was going to be good.

Jim left it a day, before he put his plan in to action.

"I think it looks good, Dwight." Jim said leaning back on his chair in the break room, as he kept eating the yogurt he had started.

Dwight looked down at him as he stood at the vending machine in the constricting white shirt he had been told that he had to wear for today's meeting, "If I cared what you think I would ask, but I don't, so I didn't." It wasn't his best comeback but he didn't have anything else, he was too busy trying to keep his blood circulating to think about Jim's stupidity.

"No really." Jim continued looking up at him, "It really shows off the muscles on your arms."

Dwight looked at him slightly confused by the complement, and replied mockingly, "…uh please."

Jim stood from his chair saying, "Seriously Dwight.." and took a step forward, so he was stood directly at Dwight's side, his chest almost touching his arm. Dwight turned his head and looked at him questionably, unmoving from his spot, as he awaited an explanation. Jim continued, "You look… really good." He lifted his hand and placed it on Dwight's shoulder, letting his palm stroke softly down his arm and over the muscle. Jim let his eyes travel down watching his hand move over him, and swiped his tongue over his lower lip, before looking back up at Dwight, who hadn't stopped watching him.

Jim shook his head, and stepped back, laughing as he said shyly, "Must be all that farming you do."

Dwight watched in confusion and didn't move, thinking that Jim had obviously gone mad. He watched as Jim took a breath and stumbled as he quickly hurried from the break room, not letting his eyes look back at Dwight.

Dwight turned back to the vending machine, whispering under his breath, "Idiot." Before slotting some coins inside.

What Dwight missed was Jim smirking mischievously as he left his range of sight.

Jim had waited a few more days until he put the final piece of his plan into action. He had filled the last few days with constant touches, flirting, letting Dwight win all the arguments, and even at one point leant over his shoulder to look at the computer and whispered in his ear. So far Dwight had been none the wiser, he just assumed Jim had finally come to his senses and started treated him with the respect he deserved. Making sure to tell Jim how infantile he was being at every occasion, and getting confused when the only reaction he got was a smile.

So, Jim had waited all day until the perfect opportunity arose for him to strike, and as he saw Dwight head to the bathroom, he made sure he was just a few steps behind. As the bathroom door closed on Dwight, it was instantly opened again as Jim walked in. Dwight turned and looked at him, ready to say something about following people, but was cut short as Jim headed straight for him and said, "Finally. I've been waiting for us to be alone."

Dwight scrunched his brow in confusion as he was slowly backed up towards the wall, he said annoyed, "What are you talking about?"

Jim didn't stop and stood close to him, placing his hand at the side of his head, as he pinned him there. But Dwight didn't look nervous or scared, he just seemed intrigued with what he was actually doing. He knew if he wanted to he could take Jim down, but he had never seen this look in his eyes before, and wanted to know where he was going with this.

"Come on, Dwight?" Jim said, leaning forward, "All that talk about not being gay, you can't say you haven't felt something."

Dwight had no idea what he was getting at, why would he be embarrassed of being with a man. He had never had sex with a man, but it didn't mean he wouldn't. He after all knew that humans were animals, and most animals have sex with the fellow sex, it was natural, and some even did it in order to show dominance over the other. Dwight squinted, thinking if that was what he was doing trying to do, get dominance over him. "You're an idiot, Jim." Dwight said, feeling he had guessed the answer to what Jim was doing.

Jim felt like he was so close to having him admit or say something, so he kept pushing, tilting his head as he leaned in closer. Any further and he'd be kissing him, but he was sure that any minute now he would crack. He had never seen Dwight so calm before in his life. He looked into his eyes, and saw nothing, and now he was getting desperate, all of this work can't have been for nothing.

In a moment that seemed the most logical, Jim pushed his head forward and pressed his lips against his. He felt himself kissing him, and couldn't believe he was doing it, but all he thought was as long as Dwight pushed him away, everything would be fine. But Dwight didn't push him away, he didn't kiss him back either, he just stood there letting Jim kiss him, until Jim pulled his head back and looked at him wide eyed.

Dwight stayed quiet as he watched the torment play on Jim's face, obviously whatever Jim had been planning to come from this had backfired immensely.

Jim stood watching Dwight, confused as to what he had expected to happen. Suddenly all the rational sense he had when he had thought this prank would be a good idea left. He couldn't think why he had done it, why he had kissed him, or why it felt so good to do that. Jim gulped, rapidly feeling panicky, he had some stuff to think over, and he couldn't stand the questioning eyes of Dwight on him right now. He stroked his hands through his hair, and took a breath, before saying, "Uh… Sorry, I didn't mean…"

And just like that Dwight watched as Jim stumbled as he hurriedly left the bathroom in panic mode. He turned and faced the mirrors, utterly confused by what the hell that was. It felt like another classic Jim prank, but he had never seen him look so nervous. If that was him trying to prove he wanted men he literally had no idea what he was doing.

Dwight looked at himself in the reflection and thought, if Jim thought he could make him gay, then he had to think again. This time Dwight was going to turn his little prank around on him, let's see how Jim would feel.

"Jim can I speak to you for a second." Dwight asked from Michael's office. It was mid-afternoon, Michael was out for a lunch meeting, and most of the staff were scattered having their own lunches or quietly working. Dwight decided now would be the best opportunity to finish this.

Jim lifted his head and gulped, he had never been nervous at Dwight asking him to talk to him, he found it ridiculous. So he shook his head and spun in his chair saying, "Sure." He stood up and walked into the office with his hands in his pockets. He turned as he stepped inside and watched as Dwight closed the door, he looked around and noticed that the blinds had been closed. He started to feel a little more anxious, he really didn't mean to take it this far.

He watched as Dwight turned around after he locked the door, and he said, "Look, Dwight, I'm sorry. About what happened, I never meant to take it…"

But before Jim could finish he had Dwight's lips on his. He gasped in shock as he felt him kiss him, before pushing him away, saying, "Are you crazy?"

Dwight stood smiling, his plan was working a lot better than Jim's had, and he enjoyed the feeling of making Jim feel nervous.

"Crazy? This is what you wanted, right?" Dwight said faking a blissful voice, as he stepped forward. Jim's eyes widened as he took a small step backwards. He couldn't believe Dwight had him like this, that kiss was a mistake, it was all part of the plan, of course he didn't like it.

Dwight lifted his hand as he got closer to him, slowly sliding his fingers around Jim's neck to caress his cheek with his thumb, keeping his eyes watching his, as he said quietly, "You kissed me, Jim." Dwight leant in closer, revealing in the heightened breathing that Jim was now doing, but he didn't try to push him away. Dwight leant his head forward and pressed his lips back against his, kissing him, and smiled as he felt the slight reciprocation from him. Dwight slid his hand back into Jim's hair, pulling him closer to him, and sliding his tongue across his lips, as Jim slowly parted them reluctantly letting him kiss him more fiercely.

Jim lifted his hands and grabbed onto the bottom of Dwight's jacket hard, for any support he could get. He was confused, he had no idea why he liked this so much, why the feeling of Dwight's hands in his hair rough and dominating made him so needy. His brain seemed to catch up with him and he pushed him back again, saying breathlessly, "Dwight, no! Stop."

He brushed his hands through his hair, cursing himself silently, he had no idea what he was doing, why he wanted that so much. He looked back at Dwight who stood staring at him, now with less of a smile and more of an intrigued look on his face. Jim's eyes followed down to his lips and back to his eyes, he couldn't believe he was doing this, but he stepped forward and grabbed Dwight's head as he kissed him again. Dwight instantly returned the favour and kissed him back with as much ferocity, smiling against his lips at how he had made him want him.

Jim felt Dwight kiss him and grab him, as he turned them around. He huffed out a breath as Dwight slammed him against the door, and Jim hoped to god that no one outside had heard them. Dwight pressed his body against Jim's, his hands still tight in his hair, as he groaned into his mouth. Dwight was enjoying himself, he always had liked the feeling of feeling powerful over Jim, and having him submit to him like this, and hearing him come undone under his lips was the most power he had felt in a long time.

Jim felt Dwight's hands move to his shirt, pulling his tie free, before he felt the buttons being pulled open. His breathing was erratic, and he started to murmur, "Oh my god, what is happening." Against Dwight's lips.

Dwight pulled his head back slightly and watched as his hands opened each button on Jim's shirt, smiling when he looked up at him and saw his confused and excited expression. Jim was stuck to his spot, pressed against the door, watching Dwight as he leaned forward and kissed over his chest. He let his head fall back, trying to catch his breath, searching for any thought that would tell him to stop this right now, but all he wanted was Dwight to continue.

Dwight lets his fingers pull Jim's open shirt apart, so he could splay his them on his chest and stroke his hands down his stomach, feeling the hot skin under his palms. He slowly moved his hands to the belt on Jim's pants, as he moved his head into his neck, kissing and licking over his pulse point. He could hear Jim rambling quietly in his ear, all things like, "Oh my god, Dwight." And "I can't believe I'm doing this." To which this only made Dwight smile more at how he had corrupted him.

Jim's hands were gripping to Dwight's jacket, as Dwight pulled open his belt and unbuttoned his pants. Jim gasped and cursed as Dwight wasted no time in shoving his hand into his briefs and gripping his already hard cock in a firm hold. Dwight lifted his head to look at Jim while he started to stroke slowly over him, watching as Jim scrunched his eyes closed, bit his lower lip and let his head fall back towards the door.

Jim soon started to groan under Dwight's touch, and when he opened his eyes to look at him, Dwight crashed his mouth into his, tasting all the sounds he was making. Dwight had never felt better about winning something over Jim.

Jim felt as Dwight moved to kiss over his neck and down his chest, and his eyes shot open and looked down at him as he felt Dwight drop to his knees in front of him. Jim watched as Dwight pulled his cock from his pants, and he brushed his hands through his own hair as he saw Dwight lean forward and spread his lips over him and take him into his mouth.

Jim pulled his own hair tightly, murmuring, "Oh fuck… Dwight." Dwight quickly spread his tongue under Jim's cock, pulling him into his mouth and then pulling back to lick over the tip of him. His hand held at the base as he continued to drag his lips over his length.

Jim was lost, and at this moment he didn't care about anything else, he would deal with the repercussions later, right now all he was thinking about was Dwight's tongue and mouth and hands on him, "Oh god."

Dwight looked up at him, and groaned at how dishevelled he looked, he didn't realise how much pleasure he got from seeing Jim powerless. Jim moaned as he felt the vibration from Dwight's mouth around his cock, and his hands fell to Dwight's hair, holding lightly as Dwight kept moving. Jim looked down at him, and he spread his fingers into his hair, and found himself saying breathlessly as Dwight looked up at him, "Don't stop.. Please, Dwight don't…"

Dwight only groaned more at the pleading sound of Jim's voice, pulling him deeply into his mouth. He brushed his hand up Jim's stomach holding onto his hips as he felt Jim buck against him, and as Dwight purposely pulled Jim deep into his mouth keeping him there, he felt Jim let go, looking up to watch him moan as he came.

Dwight rode out Jim's orgasm, until he felt him go limp against the door, and he slowly stood back up to his feet, looking over the sweaty chest and tousled hair as he did. He stepped forward, taking in the sight of Jim's worn face and his breathing coming back down to normal.

Jim lifted his eyes nervously to look at him, and saw Dwight smiling triumphantly back at him. Jim gulped at the sight of him, as Dwight sarcastically said, "You really got me this time, Jim. I guess you successively proved that I'm bisexual."

Dwight took one last relishing look over Jim's dishevelled form, his shirt still spread revealing his chest, and his belt hanging loose with his pants pulled low on his hips opened, then back up to his red cheeks and messy hair. Dwight smiled at him before flipping the lock on the door, and pulling it open with Jim getting trapped behind it. Dwight slipped out and as Jim fell back against the door as it shut, he leant his head back, trying to figure out what had just happened. He didn't know how Dwight did it, but he had definitely won this one.


End file.
